Valentine
by This Love Kills Slowly
Summary: What happens when an obsession goes too far?


**Valentine**

**Summary**

_Valentine Verana has everything a girl could want: friends that care about her, a loving boyfriend that she has been with since the eighth grade, perfect grades, plus she's the lead singer in her own band. When Valentine starts recieving strange letters and e-mails, she figures it's just some idiot from school playing a joke. She doesn't realize that there's somebody out there that's in love with her, more then anybody else is, and more then anybody will ever be. But what will this person do until they can claim Valentine as their own?_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Fear Street, and I do not own Shadyside. (setting in the Fear Street books) I only own the characters in the story, they belong to me and you have no right to use them. Don't sue me, I don't have any money at the moment anyway._

**Prologue**

**They were laughing at me again.**

**Not one day could go by where I could go to Shadyside High and not be laughed at by my peers. Whether they were laughing at me for my shaggy, 'fag' haircut, or how ultra 'poser-ish' my clothes were, I couldn't go a day at school without being laughed at.**

**But this time, it wasn't the guys who normally laughed at me, or even the group of popular girls that laughed at me usually everyday. It was a girl and her friends that wasn't supposed to laugh at me.**

**Lunch was the worst period of the day for me. Worse then gym class, where the boys shoved me to the ground in basketball, causing me to have to sit out because those guys, larger then me, nearly crushed me. Lunch was worse then every subject. It was because I was forced to sit at a table alone, next to her table.**

**Of course, that was how I first discovered her. Many guys in our school noticed her, though. I'm sure I wasn't the first one. She was stunning--beautiful. A natural beauty, she didn't need to drench her face in make-up to look good. She was medium height, very thin, pale with the most stunning crystal blue eyes I had ever seen, and long silky dark brown hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through so badly.**

**On that day, I noticed, she wore ripped jeans, a tight concert t-shirt, and a pair of Converse High Tops. She looked wonderful in anything she wore. I had been watching her now since September, back when I first found my lunch table.**

**There had been times when she had sat down at my table, being the friendly girl that she was, and she had started a conversation with me. I, being the painfully shy idiot that I am, struggled through the conversation, but I talked with her. We talked mainly about music, and I learned that she liked many bands, and her favorite band was Taking Back Sunday. I wasn't into music--but I lied and said I was. I lied about everything.**

**"Why do you sit alone? You seem so laid-back. You should sit with us sometime", she had told me. My heart raced when she told me that.**

**"S-sure. I'd love to", I mumbled.**

**But of course, that had never happened.**

**Her friends were all the well-known emo kids and skaters. I was sure they didn't want a loser like me sitting at their table, even if she wanted me there or not. I was a loser, sure, but I wasn't stupid.**

**So, I had a plan. I liked her, right? So I was going to approach her.**

**"V-Valentine, hi", I had muttered, walking up to their table. Some of her friends weren't around, and I had guessed they had snuck out or were buying some kind of food or drink.**

**"Oh, hey", she said cooly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "What's up?"**

**"Uhh, not much", I said quietly. I didn't know if I would make it through this.**

**"You're in my health class, right?"**

**Kill me now, please.**

**"Yes", I answered simply.**

**"Okay. I wasn't sure--I mean, I haven't seen you around much--"**

**"I sit at that table. Right over there", I said weakly, pointing to my empty table.**

**"Oh my God. I'm such an idiot", she said, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.**

**"Yeah, well", I shrugged, not knowing what to say.**

**"Hey, I'm not trying to be rude, but did you want something?" she asked, taking a sip of her water.**

**I blushed. "Can we talk? Like, in private?" I asked her, watching a couple of her skater-ish looking friends start to snicker, watching me.**

**"Uhm--sure, I guess", she said, glancing at her friends.**

**She walked out into the hallway with me, biting her lip slightly. She glanced at me, a strange look on her face.**

**"Listen--I-I-"**

**"What?"**

**"Will you go out with me?"**

**I hadn't really known she had boyfriend. Okay, so maybe I was a bad stalker.**

**And that was when she laughed. In my face. How could she had been so cruel?**

**"No", was what she said, walking away from me, still laughing.**

**Tears stung my blue-green eyes. Valentine wasn't like that. She wasn't supposed to laugh at me. She wasn't supposed to reject me. She was supposed to say yes. She was supposed to fall for me, and we were supposed to become a couple.**

**Well, I'd make sure we did, whether she wanted to become one or not.**

**And I did. Maybe what I did was wrong. But all I cared about was making her mine.**

_Author's Note: Chapter One will be up shortly! PLEASE review! I want reviews! kthnx._


End file.
